


And all the flames you kept in your brain, came out your lips and sent you straight into your own grave

by sheratrash



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Bending (Avatar), F/F, F/M, Gay, Human Catra (She-Ra), M/M, Minor Character Death, Princess Catra (She-Ra), Slow Burn, lords and ladies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheratrash/pseuds/sheratrash
Summary: The Fire Sages entered the war room, interrupting Adora. Adora and Catra looked at each other from across the table, a knowing look on their faces."Sorry to interrupt, Firelord Catra," he nodded at her, "but we finally know who the next Avatar is going to be." The Fire Sages' chief stepped forward, the war council growing quiet. Everyone's eyes went to Adora, even Catra's. They thought they knew.But they were wrong."Avatar Catra, it is time for you to bring balance to the world."
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Mermista/Sea Hawk (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108





	1. you can’t cheat death when you’re digging your own grave

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH
> 
> Another fic??? Oh goodness. This has been in my mind for weeks, and some of my friends finally pushed me to start writing it. I'm so excited!
> 
> I'm on tumblr @mtvluce and on twitter @kickmeadora
> 
> happy reading!!

“Again, Catra. That was too sloppy.”

“What do you  _ mean _ that was too sloppy? Adora is the one who tripped!”

“Hey! Don’t rope me into this.”

They were standing in the courtyard, one of many at the Fire Nation Palace. The Crowned Princess of the Fire Nation on one side, her best friend on the other. They had been training and dueling all day with their Firebending Master Shadow Weaver, and even though the girls were giving their best, it still seemed it wasn’t enough. The courtyard was a ruin, the bright lilies and daffodils that covered the walls were scorched, the water fountain toppled over in a heap. Adora’s hair had fallen out of her ponytail a few duels ago, her clothes singed and crispy. Catra was still looking presentable, her royal headpiece still in place. She did have a hole in her pants, right below the knee, where Adora had hit her with a fireball not too long ago.

“You have destroyed the courtyard with your lousy techniques. Go. Again.” Shadow Weaver was the harshest Firebending Master in all of the Fire Nation, but she was the best. Firelord Hordak would have nothing less for his daughter, and of course Adora was brought into it. The two had been friends since they could talk, naturally they would train together. Adora was training to be a general, the youngest, and the first female, for the Fire Nation if she were to succeed.

“On  _ c’mon _ Catra, it's not that big of a deal. Let’s go again.” Adora smiled at her, blowing a piece of blonde hair out of her face. “And to be honest, you  _ were _ just a little sloppy.”

“I was not!” Catra stomped a foot, her hands going down to her sides as fists, fire shooting out of them. Catra looked down and saw the fresh burn marks on the cement. She groaned. “You’re such a hot-head Adora. I’m gonna kick your ass, again.” 

She moved swiftly, running and then jumping at Adora before landing with a “huh!”, striking the air with a punch. Flames extended from her closed fist, rumbling towards Adora. Adora moved quickly to her right, dodging the fire stream with ease. She circled quickly around Catra, bending below her outstretched arm and grabbing it, twisting it around and using her left foot to knock on Catra’s knees. Catra fell to the ground, Adora on top of her. 

“We are supposed to be firebending Adora!” Catra yelled at her through clenched teeth. Adora just laughed, her hands on Catra’s wrists above her head. “You’re just mad because I pinned you. Again.” Shadow Weaver cleared her throat, getting the girl’s attention on her instead of one another. She was shaking her head at them. “We are done for the day since you two  _ dissapoinmetnts  _ can’t seem to focus and take this seriously.” She turned and walked out of the courtyard and back into the palace.

“What’s her problem?” Adora stood up, reaching out a hand to Catra to help her up. Catra just swatted it away, getting up on her own and mumbling to herself about how “I let you pin me, blah blah.” Adora cocked an eyebrow at her. “Wanna share with the class?”

“Shut up.” Catra pushed her, making her fall to the ground. “Hey! That wasn’t nice.” Adora got up, brushing the dirt off of her and finally taking in what a mess her clothes were. “You owe me a new outfit, Catra.” She huffed at the smaller girl. 

“Oh cry me a river Adora, you’ll be fine.” Catra started to walk away from her, but not before Adora could tackle her to the ground again. “Adora! Wha-what are you doing! Get off me you idiot.” Catra was half yelling, half laughing. “Pinned, again.” Adora had Catra’s arms above her head, her legs on either sides of her hips, a smug look on her face. “Yeah, you think that.” Catra smiled up at her, bucking her hips and moving her legs to get Adora off balanced. Adora hit the ground next to them, Catra scrambling to get on top. “Pinned.” Catra was the one with a smug look on her face now, Adora looking up at her wide-eyed, pink on her cheeks. Catra noticed the pink, and got up quickly. “You’re too easy to take down Adora, you need to try harder.” She threw back at her as she walked away. Adora sat up, watching Catra walk away, sticking a tongue out at her as she did so.

-

_ Five years later _

-

Catra walked through the halls of the palace she once called home, her fingertips trailing along the walls. She sighed, remembering the memories of this cursed home. When she was happy, when she was with,  _ her _ .

“Avatar Catra?” A voice startled the girl out of her trance, she turned around quickly, only to find Scorpia. She sighed, relieved. “Yes Scorpia, walk with me.” Catra waved her over, the girl catching up quickly. “What do you bother me for?”   
  
“The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu has fallen to you, your majesty. Lady Entrapta has decided to join our cause instead of becoming a prisoner, I am happy to report.” Scorpia handed Catra a letter from their leading soldier, General Lonnie, saying what Scorpia was reporting was true. “Lonnie awaits your arrival for your new conquered city. Next up; Ba Sing Se.” Scorpia smiled wide as they stopped in front of a portrait. Catra looked up at the painting, a sigh escaping her lips. “Scorpia, you do know you are my most trusted advisor, correct?” Catra looked over at her now, no emotion on her face.   
  
“Why yes, Catra of course. Why do you ask?”   
  
Catra’s eyes found their way back to the painting. It was a simple portrait of her when she was sixteen, before she knew she was the Avatar, but the day she became firelord. “This painting was done the day I became firelord, but two years before I knew I was the avatar. Do you know why I look so sad?” 

“Uh, no, uh, your majesty. Could it have been the death of your father?” Scorpia asked cautiously, her eyes also glued to the painting of the young Catra.

“I was a sixteen year old girl becoming the Fire Nation’s first female Firelord since my great, great, grandmother after  _ Shadow Weaver _ killed my father, so you would think that is why I would be so sad.” She turned from the portrait, continuing to walk down the now empty halls. They had abandoned her childhood home shortly after it was announced that Catra was the new avatar,  _ too many spoiled memories _ , Catra had said.

“But, I was sad, because the world as I knew it, wasn’t what I wanted it to be.” She stopped again, facing Scorpia. “The world was balanced, in peace, but still, there was this ache in my heart. It could be better,  _ we _ all could be better, if someone could take control…” She trailed off, starting to walk again with Scorpia beside her. “The day of my coronation was the day I decided I was going to change the world, and now look at me, doing just that.” She smiled down at the letter in her hand, and then back up at Scorpia. “Go write Lonnie that I will be visiting in a week's time, and we will discuss action for Ba Sing Se.” Scorpia nodded at her before turning around and waking off back to the war room.   
  


Catra let out a sigh, relieved to have the place to herself again. She wanted to relieve these old memories, just one last time. She found herself wandering for about an hour, her body seemingly on autopilot as she entered a familiar courtyard. She stepped into what was now an overgrown jungle. Catra frowned. She stood in the doorway, scanning the scene. Her eyes landed on a water fountain, still in a pile on the ground. Catra made a face, walking into the courtyard. The weeds tugged at her robe as it dragged across the cracked cement, but she paid them no mind. She wasn’t in the present anymore, her mind had wandered to the past.    
  
_ Hey Catra _

Catra spun around, a familiar voice filling her ears. “Why are you still here!” She called out, but was met by silence. “Why are you still in my head...” Her voice cracked, falling to her knees. The concrete was rough, but the pain flowing through her knees and shins was pushed aside by the pain she felt in her head. In her chest. “What do you  _ want from me _ !” She screamed into the darkness, again, only met with the sound of the wind through the brush. She became small, hugging herself to the ground. The tears fell, full of anger and sadness. She brushed them off quickly, anger rising in her. She felt the familiar heat start in her toes, moving up quickly to her fingertips, then up through her neck and to her mouth.

Catra looked up to the sky, her vision still foggy from the tears. She opened her mouth, and  _ roared _ . Fire emitted from her open mouth, her arms now extended out from her, releasing fire from her closed fists as well. The courtyard around her soon became a pit of fire, the weeds and flowers erupting in flames. She was still crying, but the heat from the flames evaporated the tears faster than she could produce them.

She hated that she still had an affect on her like this, that  _ Adora _ could still get in her head. Even after all these years. Even after Catra banished her. She thought she could do better, be better, without  _ her _ . Catra folded back into herself, the light that had surrounded her from the flames gone now. The darkness surrounded her, engulfing her with a chill.

Some of the plants were still on fire, she didn’t bother to extinguish them as she got up from where she was on her knees, walking back out into the palace. She felt the heat in her fingertips again, itching to be released. The fire swelled outside of her and into her palm, and she threw into a wall.   
  
_ If this place is gone, the memories will fade. She will fade. _

It wasn’t long for Catra to have the palace in flames, her eyes reflecting the flames back out into the world. 

“Firelord Catra? We are ready to depart for Omashu.” Scorpia had come up quietly behind her, her eyes transfixed on the flames. Catra just nodded, her eyes still on the flames. 

\--

“Adora! Adora! Where are you!”

She heard her friend’s voice from down below, not bothering to answer back. Adora was up on a ledge, hiding. She didn’t want to go to Omashu, she knew what awaited her there, or rather  _ who _ . They had gotten the news about a week ago, the Fire Nation had taken over Omashu and Lady Entrapta had joined their forces  _ willingly _ . Adora wasn’t used to betrayal. Well, recently at least. 

“Adora! There you are.” She hadn’t noticed the figure below her, Glimmer now climbing up to where she was sitting. “Why don’t you just airbend up here?” Adora yelled down, reaching a hand out to the smaller girl. “My mom, oof, doesn’t like it,” she stopped talking when she grabbed Adora’s hand, pulling herself up with a grunt. She was out of breath, finishing her sentence, “when I use my airbending, to go up this high.” She put her hands on her knees, “jeez Adora, do you have to hide up here?”   
  
Adora just shrugged, looking down on the kingdom below her. She had found refuge with Glimmer a few years after she was banished at the Eastern Air Temple. Glimmer knew Adora was Fire Nation, but when they met, Adora was helping a town get away from the Fire Nation, using her bending. 

“We have to get going, Adora.” Glimmer said softly, looking down on her kingdom. “I know that you don’t want to go, but we have to at least try to convince Entrapta that joining the Fire Nation is the worst decision she can make.” Glimmer put a hand on Adora’s shoulder, Adora shrugged it off, standing up quickly. “Let's just get going.” Adora pushed passed Glimmer, starting to climb down the cliff. Glimmer sighed, following her with grunts and profanities.

They were met at the bottom by Bow, his arms crossed as he tapped his foot. “We are already an  _ hour _ late leaving for Omashu Adora! Please tell me you are packed.” 

“Yeah, yeah I’m packed.” She waved a hand at him, walking away from him and Glimmer. There was probably  _ no _ chance she was going to see Catra, but the thought was still there. It had been four years since they fell apart, four years since the firelord  _ banished _ her from her homeland. Adora had made it out just fine since then, joining the rebellion against the Fire Nation, but she still felt empty. She had found a new family with the airbenders, but she was still an outcast. She was still a firebender. Adora was proud to be a firebender, but now, with everything happening? She wasn’t so sure if she should even be proud of herself.

Adora grabbed her things and walked back to the pair, her head feeling unusually heavy on her shoulders. “I feel a migraine coming on, let’s just get going to Omashu. We can go over the plans in the air ship.” Glimmer and Bow just looked at her before sharing a concerned look between themselves.

“Adora, are you sure-.” Glimmer was cut off. “I’m  _ fine _ Glimmer, I don’t want to talk about it.” Her voice was hard, but her face softened. “Just, not yet.” Glimmer nodded at her before letting out a command, “let's load up people! The other ladies will meet us with their armies on Kyoshi Island. We will get there in a day’s time. All commanding generals will need to be on the lead ship with Lady Adora, Lord Bow, and I so we can go over battle plans.” The crowd cheered, Glimmer stood proud. Adora always admired her strength, and Bow’s patience. Their friend group was balanced between the three, and Adora always felt safe.

Adora boarded the airship, headed straight for the top so she could watch them ascend. She loved flying, especially to battles.

Bow and Glimmer found her quickly, the three stood on the bow of the ship. Glimmer’s hand went in Adora’s, a weak smile on her face. Bow put an arm around Adora’s shoulders. “If we see her, we can do this. You can do this Adora.” Bow smiled at her, squeezing her shoulders.

Adora smiled back, a wild glint in her eye. The ship started to move, slowly raising into the sky. Adora looked out on the clouds.

“Let’s go take back Omashu.”


	2. you can’t rewind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapters will get longer I promise, these are kind of just fillers? I guess. I don't know man.
> 
> as always, @kickmeadora on twitter and on tumblr @mtvluce
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
> also, there is an easter egg hidden in this chapter, can you find it? ;)

“Catra?”

“Go away, Adora.”

Adora stepped into the room, the fire of the torches flickering against the walls. Catra sat in the middle, surrounded by paintings of the previous firelords.“Catra, why are you hiding? Your coronation party- everyone is looking for you.” Adora stayed in the doorway, voices and music could be heard behind her, her shadow casted over Catra.

“It’s just a  _ stupid _ coronation, why does it matter so much.” Catra didn’t move, it almost seemed as the voice came from somewhere else in the room as it echoed off the walls. Adora sighed, moving in towards her friend. She sat down next to her, hugging her knees into herself. “Catra, I know this isn’t what you wanted, or planned, and I’m sorry.” Adora just looked down at the ground, not sure how else to comfort her friend.

They were silent, only for a little bit, before Catra let out a weak, “Why, why do you think she did it? What would drive Shadow Weaver to kill the firelord, my  _ father _ .” The tears were hot coming down her face, her eyesight blurring. Adora looked over at Catra, her eyebrows scrunched together. “Catra, I wish I knew, I am so sorry.” Adora put a hand on Catra’s knee, squeezing lightly. “I wish I could do more…” Adora let herself trail off, her eyes on her friend.   
  
Catra coughed, clearing her throat, her voice cracking as she spoke, “You’re here. That’s all I could ask.” Catra covered Adora’s hand with hers, sighing deeply. “Promise me something, Adora?” The question came out weaker than Catra meant it to.   
  
“Anything, Catra.”

“Promise me, you’ll stay here with me.”   
  
“I promise.”

But promises are meant to be broken.

\--

Adora was tired. She felt empty. As they neared Omashu, the anxiety that was in her stomach had made it to her throat. She couldn’t even focus as they went over game plans. They had made it to Kyoshi Island, picking up Lady Frosta, Lady Mermista and Lord Sea Hawk, and Lady Perfuma. Their armies would meet them at Omashu in a few days. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Adora hadn’t noticed Perfuma come up next to her. She was sitting out on the deck of the air ship, just staring into the clouds. “Talk about what?” It came out more defensive than Adora wanted. 

“Exactly.” Perfuma sat down next to her.   
  
Perfuma was the Earth Queen, her kingdom Ba Sing Se. She knew her kingdom was next on the Fire Nation’s list, and she wanted to do anything and everything to keep them at bay. Perfuma was a gifted earthbender, but strangely enough, both her parents were waterbenders. Her mother’s father was an earthbender, and she learned everything she knew from them. But, she had an amazing gift. She was able to manipulate the minerals in the water of plants, being able to control the plants with ease. Many people mistook her for a waterbender.    
  
Adora sighed. “It’s nothing Perfuma, I promise.” Adora hoped she sounded convincing, although she wasn’t even convincing herself. “Just not getting good sleep. No big deal.” She gave her a weak smile. Perfuma was taller than Adora, only by a little, with long, blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her eyes were a bright green, but some days they seemed a muddy brown. Her skin was bronze, dark freckles covering it like splattered paint.    
  
“Adora, I can see right through you, you’re very easy to read.” Perfuma turned towards Adora, taking both her hands in her’s, “I know your past brings you grief, anger, and it stresses you out to the point of madness.” Adora winced,  _ was it that obvious? _ Perfuma gave her a soft look. “But you have to live in the present, looking to the future. A wise man once told me,’life happens wherever you are, whether you make it or not’”. Perfuma smiled, squeezing Adora’s hands as she stood up. “We are meeting for dinner soon, Mermista is doing a Mer-mystery after!” Perfuma squealed, turning and walking back into the ship. Adora sighed, but followed her. She needed to eat, no matter how not hungry she was. They would land on the shores of the Earth Kingdom tomorrow, and would have to walk the way to Omashu to stay under radar.    
  
Adora just hoped,  _ prayed _ , that her fear wouldn’t come true. That she wouldn’t be looking for her. Maybe Catra thought she had died? That would be the most ideal situation. She didn’t want to see her. She didn’t want to feel that pain, the anger they had caused each other. Even though it was many years ago, the wounds were still fresh, only starting to scar over. She knew if they faced each other, the old wounds would open. Adora couldn’t let that happen.

\--

“You’re telling me that because of  _ your  _ incompetence, they sent a letter to the Rebellion?” Catra looked down at Kyle, her eyes hard and unforgiving. She was sitting on what was Lady Entrapta’s throne, the green throne room now overtaken with red, the Fire Nation sigil proudly displayed on every wall. Kyle looked up at her, sweat pouring down his face. He swallowed hard. “I mean, I don’t know. They just happened to get it out when I was on guard. I didn’t even see it happen, I think one of our guards might be a spy.” Kyle looked like he was going to cry. Catra didn’t care. “I’m so sorry, I will do anything to-” Catra raised a hand, the boy stopped talking. “You will get out of my sight before I turn you into ashes.” Kyle nodded, running out of the room quickly.   
  
Catra sighed. She was tired. She had gotten to Omashu that morning, barely having any sleep due to the news of  _ someone _ letting prisoners give out letters to messenger hawks. Someone had tipped off the Rebellion. Catra knew it would happen sooner or later, she just wished it was later. The Fire Nation had Omashu for not even a  _ week _ and the traitors are already coming to claim it back. She didn’t want a fight, but she was prepared for one. “Fetch General Lonnie for me, Commander Rogelio.” The soldier nodded at her, leaving the room.   
  
Catra slouched on the throne, a deep sigh escaping her lips. She knew she had the advantage, it was Omashu. There was one way in and one way out, but knowing the Rebellion, they would have airbenders on their side. Catra groaned, her head going in her hands as she leaned over. “You called for me, Firelord Catra?” Lonnie had stepped into the room, bowing in the Fire Nation salute as she did. Catra straightened back up, “send a messenger hawk back to the palace, we will be needing more troops, as soon as possible. The Rebellion will be here any day now. Get your troops armed and ready at all times.” Lonnie nodded, “yes Firelord Catra,” saluting as she left the room. 

Catra moved to leave the throne, waving at her guards to not follow her. Lady Entrapta had an old fighting room built under the caste, and it was time for Catra to catch up on her bending with the four elements. She was stronger than the last time she faced the Rebellion, more skilled than ever before. “I’ll show them, I’ll show  _ her _ , who they are messing with.” She knew Adora would be with them, she had spies, she knew where Adora was always. Adora would probably try to avoid Catra at all costs, but Catra? She had other plans.   
  
She stepped into the fighting room, the stale air filling her lungs. She took a deep breath, connecting her mind to the earth around her as she stepped out into the arena. She could feel every shift, every movement of the dirt beneath her just in her feet. Catra moved swiftly, bending her knees and shifting her weight between her legs. She stepped out, feeling the earth move under her, she felt connected. She imagined a boulder when she stepped again, seeing it and feeling it form. A boulder rose from the ground, a smirk crept on her face. With one motion, she kicked, and the boulder went flying across the room, hitting the rock sides with an explosion of dust and dirt. Catra stood up straight, proud, her eyes on the rock now stuck in the wall. She was confident, no one, not even the Rebellion, not even  _ Adora _ knew who they were messing with.

She raised her hand, the air collecting around it, then struck her hand down, a slice of air coming off of it. The boulder on the wall now split in two, the air slice causing it to crumble.Catra wiped the sweat that had formed on her forehead, the water easily turning into daggers on her fingers. She spun and extended her arm out, the ice daggers flying through the air, hitting the wall where the rock just had been. Catra chuckled, walking over to the wall where the daggers now stuck out. She had perfected this move over the years, making her deadlier than before.   
  
“If it’s a fight they want, it’s a fight they’ll get.” She slammed her fist on the daggers, crushing them.

She was ready.


	3. watched you decay, watched you waste away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii omg sorry for such a long wait  
> work is killing me honestly  
> anywaysss  
> mtvluce on tumblr and kickmeadora on twitter :D

It had been sixteen years since the previous avatar died. News of a new avatar would be spreading like wildfire soon, someone from the Fire Nation would be picked. A  _ girl _ would be picked. Everyone’s eyes were on Adora, she was the  _ youngest _ Fire Nation general, and the first woman general. She was a great leader, an excellent bender, she would be the obvious choice. Everyone thought that, all except one.    
  
“You? The  _ avatar _ ?” Adora and Catra were sitting outside the palace, overlooking the village down below. “I just can’t see it.” Catra had just turned sixteen, Adora only being a few months ahead of her. “Now, me as the avatar, wouldn’t that be wild?” Catra smiled, thinking about all the possibilities. Adora just hummed a response, her nose in a map. Catra rolled her eyes, snatching the map from her hands. “Adora, it's your day off, you don’t have to go over battle plans.” Catra stood up, jogging a bit from Adora, the map still in her hands. Adora rolled her eyes, getting up and walking towards her. “Give it back, Catra. I need it.” Adora put her hands on her hips, Catra just waved the map in her face. “I will, but you have to catch me.”   
  
She took off, running into the palace at full speed. Adora huffed before she started to run after the girl. Catra was laughing, running around a corner before she slammed on her breaks. Adora slammed into her. “What are you-” Adora was cut off by Catra grabbing her hand, opening the door next to her and shoving her into a closet. Catra pushed herself in behind her, shutting the door softly. It was dark, the only light coming in from where the door didn’t quite fit the door frame. “Catra! What are we-” Catra put a finger to Adora’s mouth, shushing her. ‘ _ Listen’ _ she mouthed, pointing at the door. There were voices coming down the hall.   
  
“And you are sure they have no idea?” It was Shadow Weaver. “No idea.” The Fire Sage General. “How on earth could this happen? It has been sixteen years, you are supposed to tell the next avatar at sixteen. But no one knows who it is?” Shadow Weaver sounded mad. Adora and Catra locked wide eyes. “There is a pull towards two girls…” The Fire Sage trailed off.    
  


“Who?” Shadow Weaver sounded impatient.   
  
“Princess Catra and General Adora, but they shall not know until it is final we know who it is.”    
  
Adora almost choked on her spit, Catra had to clamp a hand over her mouth to keep her from giving them up. 

“They will not know. This conversation never happened.” As quickly as they came, they were gone.   
  
“One of  _ us _ ? I was just joking!” Catra’s voice was hushed. Adora moved Catra’s hand from her mouth. “What are the odds?” Adora’s face lit up, “One of  _ us _ the avatar?”   
  
Catra smiled back, but it soon fell. They were still holding hands, Adora’s wrapped around her’s.

Suddenly, the closet was too small. Catra stared at Adora, looking at her eyes, then their hands, then Adora’s lips…

Catra let go of Adora’s hand quickly, pushing the door open with a shove and stepping back out into the light, her eyes squinting from the change. Adora came out after her slowly, her smile now a frown. She stared at Catra. “What?” Catra looked at Adora, but couldn’t hold her gaze. 

“Can I have my map back now?”   
  


\--

The nightmares wouldn’t stop. Again and again, Adora watched her friends die. She couldn’t save them. She kept,  _ failing _ . They were no match for Catra, she was too powerful, too smart. She knew how to get into Adora’s head. That was what scared her the most. Adora hadn’t left her bed in days, even as they near Omashu. Bow and Glimmer would come in and offer her food, and she would pick at it to please them. Everyone was worried, and Adora knew that, but she didn’t care. The past four years of hiding, evading her old friend was coming to a close, and Adora was  _ scared _ . The last time she was this scared was when Catra banished her from her homeland. She ripped her General title in front of the whole war committee, and threw her out. Adora disagreed with Catra’s need to rule the whole world, and Catra saw that as betrayal. Adora was a traitor.    
  
That argument still rang in Adora’s ears, it was the focus of her nightmares. Time and time again, she would wake up to find Glimmer in her room. “You have been screaming again, Adora.” Glimmer looked tired, she had been doing this for days. Adora felt bad, but it wouldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop the nightmares. She couldn’t stop Catra.   
  
“Adora?” Glimmer opened Adora’s door slowly, looking in. “We are ten minutes out from the meeting point. Do you want to come out?” Adora was laying in her bed, cocooned in her blankets. She sat up slowly. “Yeah, I guess.” She sounded exhausted, defeated. Glimmer walked into the room, sitting down next to her. “Everyone is really worried about you, ya know.” Glimmer smoothed back Adora’s hair, trying to tame the blonde mess on her head. “Do you want to talk about it?”    
  
Adora let out a shaky sigh, “I fail. I fail over and over again. I lose you, Bow, everyone I love. Catra wins. She always does.” The tears were hot going down her face. “I don’t know how we are going to do this.” Adora looked up at Glimmer, her eyes glazed with tears. Glimmer put a hand on Adora’s cheek, wiping away the tears with her thumb. “Adora, I know you are scared and I know this is a huge step for you, but we can do this.” Glimmer gave her a small smile. “Sure, Catra is the avatar and the firelord, but she only has firebenders on her side. Last time I checked, Adora, you have all four nations on your side. The avatar has all four bending styles, but that doesn’t mean she has the love of all four nations. You  _ do _ , Adora. Everyone is looking at you for strength and guidance. It’s okay to mourn your friendship with Catra.” Adora grimaced. “I-that’s not-I mean I don’t know.” Adora sighed. “I just, I have such mixed feelings still when it comes to her, and it has been over four years since I last saw her. Shouldn’t I hate her?” Adora didn’t know what to feel, or how to feel, she just felt sad when it came to Catra. Glimmer put a hand on Adora’s shoulder. “You can feel however you want towards her, but don’t let your feelings overshadow reality. She has done some  _ horrible _ things. She needs to be stopped.” Glimmer squeezed Adora’s shoulder. “Now come out, everyone misses you.” Glimmer stood up, holding a hand out to Adora. Adora gave her a small smile, taking her hand and letting the girl help her up. “We are all scared, Adora, terrified even, but we have a great leader. We believe in you.” Adora smiled and pulled the shorter girl in for a hug. “Thank you Glimmer. Really.” Adora felt better, but the nagging in her stomach was still prominent. Adora just knew something was going to happen, and she could do nothing to stop it.    
  
\--

  
“When are they set to land?”   
  
“In about an hour, your highness. Should we attack?”   
  
Catra stood out on the palace balcony, looking over the trench that divided Omashu from the rest of the land. She knew The Rebellion was coming, and she was going to let it happen. It had been a few years since Catra had seen a fight, and she could feel the fire blazing in her fingertips already. “No, let them come to us. General, bring me Entrapta and DT. I have a mission for them.” The Rebellion was strong, but Catra knew she was stronger. She  _ was _ the avatar, and who is more powerful than that? She had already taken over half of the world while The Rebellion watched. It wasn’t until she took over Lady Entrapta’s throne that they actually wanted to stop her. Which was funny, since Entrapta surrendered easily. All Catra did was promise her access to machines, and the girl was putty in her hands.

“Firelord Catra, you requested us?”

Catra smiled, turning around. “DT, my old friend. I have a mission for you and Lady Entrapta.” Double Trouble, DT for short, was the Fire Nation’s most skilled spy. They could get into any nation, get Catra the information she needed, and get out without ever being detected. “The Rebellion will be landing on the shores of the Earth Kingdom in less than an hour, and I need you to infiltrate their camp. Learn their strategies, how they are going to hit Omashu. My sources say they will stay on the beach for a few days as the other nation’s armies will join them, then they will strike. We will be ready, of course, but I haven’t figured out how they are going to attack. There is only one way into Omashu, unless…” Catra looked over at Entrapta. “There are other ways to get into the city, Lady Entrapta?” 

“Nope, just one way. My parent’s wanted the design to be simple, and difficult for invaders but, you guys came in on air ships and they had not planned for that. Speaking of the air ships, when can I get my hands on one? There are some modifications I have been saving for them.” Catra smiled down at Entrapta. “I’ll have General Lonnie take you to them, as long as you are not lying to me.” Catra walked over and circled the girl, stroking her hand through her hair. “I hope you are telling the truth when you say there are no other ways into the city that your  _ former _ friends could possibly know, that would put you on my bad side. You do not want to be on my bad side, Lady Entrapta. Got it?” Entrapta just stared up at her, “I got it. Air ships?” Catra rolled her eyes, “take her to them.” Entrapta squealed as Lonnie took her away. Catra’s attention went back to DT. 

“As I was saying, you will make plans to leave in an hour. Do what you do best, and don’t get caught.” Catra smiled while DT bowed in a salute. “Would never dream of it, darling. I’m just too damn good.” DT stood up, smiling at Catra before making their way back into the palace. Catra turned, walking back to the edge of the balcony, looking out across the horizon. 

She knew she was going to have to face her. Catra was ready to see her old friend, but there was something in the back of her head that made her weary. A voice telling her this was a bad idea, letting The Rebellion come to her instead of just striking on sight. Catra liked playing with change though, and she usually won. But those battles were against small towns, kingdoms with no real armies. She  _ knew  _ how Adora worked, her strategies and plans. This would be one hell of a fight if Adora was leading, but then again, Catra knew her weaknesses. She could easily defeat Adora, and The Rebellion would collapse. She just had to get her alone.

And that, was where Catra was conflicted. Adora and her, alone, after all these years? She knew Adora hated her, and that she would do anything to stop her, but even though Catra was the one who banished her, to make her leave everything behind, make her leave  _ her _ behind, Catra couldn’t say she hated Adora. Loathed? Yes, but  _ hate _ ? They grew up together, did everything together, but Adora  _ betrayed _ her.

\--

“Catra, are you even listening to yourself?” 

Adora was standing now, all eyes on her. The War Room was silent now, stunned faces as the blonde interrupted the Fire Lord. Catra stayed seated, her eyes closed. She took in a deep breath, breathing out of her nose. Smoke followed the air. Adora’s eyes went wide, but she didn’t back down.

“Millions of innocent people will die, Catra. You can’t seriously be planning to take over the world? You will throw off an ancient balance. The world will be chaos.” Catra looked up at her, saying nothing. She had just announced the Fire Nation would be attacking the Northern Air Temple to claim it as a new home. Catra had laid out a map and plans to slowly, but surely, spread the Fire Nation kingdom to all corners of the word. Adora was shocked. Catra had not shared any of this with her, she didn’t know when or why she came up with this plan. Catra was sounding just like her father. Adora didn’t like it. Adora opened her mouth to say something, but then the door’s to the room flew open.

The Fire Sages entered the war room, interrupting Adora. Adora and Catra looked at each other from across the table, a knowing look on their faces.

"Sorry to interrupt, Firelord Catra," he nodded at her, "but we finally know who the next Avatar is going to be." The Fire Sages' chief stepped forward, the war council growing quiet. Everyone's eyes went to Adora, even Catra's. They thought they knew.

But they were wrong.

"Avatar Catra, it is time for you to bring balance to the world."

Catra smiled, standing as Adora sat down, a surprised look on her face. The council was murmuring softly. They all were  _ sure _ it was Adora. The girls were both 18 now, an avatar wasn’t able to be picked when the girls were 16. They both had too many signs, but when Adora became General, even the Fire Sages thought it was her.

Catra let out a low laugh, turning to Adora. “I will do what I feel is right for my people, Adora. You can either stand by me, or stand against me. Did you honestly think  _ you _ would be the avatar? Of course it is me. I’m stronger than you ever could be, Adora. I will finish what my father started” Adora could feel the tears at the edges of her eyes, she stood up again. “You do not deserve the title of avatar, you are too unbalanced. You will use it only for evil. No good shall come from this and you know it. You always said you hated what your father was doing, what changed?” Catra just blinked, staring at Adora. Her mouth turned down into a frown. “I honestly didn’t expect this from you Adora, I thought it was you and I until the end. What my father started was right, it was the correct way to balance the world. You see how the other nations just laugh at us. They think we are weak, but they are wrong.” Catra turned away from her, the next words coming out shakily. “You are banished, Adora. You are no longer my first in command either. You stand against me, and I can’t have someone so unreliable in my party.” Catra didn’t look at Adora, she couldn't. She knew she would take the words back, that she would  _ again _ become transfixed by those blue eyes. Adora was in her way, Adora always wanted to be a  _ hero _ . “You always want to be the hero Adora, but you can’t always have your way.”

“Catra, wait- what? You’re throwing our friendship away because you want to upset the world, and  _ kill _ people? Because I disagree with you? That is low, even for you.” Adora let the tears fall now. She didn’t care that all eyes were on her and Catra. Catra just laughed again, a menacing one. Adora felt a shiver go down her spine. Catra’s eyes went hard, “Nothing is too low for me, Adora. Did I stutter when I said you were banished? You should be out of my sight by now, or do I need the guards to come get you?” Catra’s voice faltered a bit, the hurt on Adora’s face prominent. She stood up taller, stronger. She had always been stronger than Adora. Adora was too  _ soft _ . Too good. 

Adora pushed her chair away from her, and it fell with a crash. The tears were still coming, blurring her vision as she walked to the doors. The council was still in awe as to what was happening. She turned one last time, to look at the girl she thought she knew behind her. “You’ll regret this Catra. I’ll make sure of that.”, Adora said through clenched teeth. Catra’s eyes went wide, but quickly narrowed at the girl again. Adora walked out of the room. Catra sat back down, continuing the meeting and appointing a new general.

It wasn’t until later that night that Catra set Adora’s room on fire. Adora hadn't bothered to stop and collect any of her stuff. She was just gone. Catra slammed the door open, half hoping to see Adora asleep in the bed. She wasn’t there, but everything was still Adora. Catra walked in the room slowly, looking around, waiting for Adora to jump out of the shadows. But, nothing happened. Catra walked to Adora's bed, reaching her nightstand that was beside it. On it, she found the headpiece she had made for Adora, and a painting of them when they were kids. They looked happy then. Catra was happy. All was right. Adora was  _ hers _ . Catra threw the painting against the wall, fire collecting in her palm. She threw the fire at the painting, watching it go up in flames. She didn’t cry. She didn’t feel. She was just numb. 

It didn’t take long for the room to go up in flames. Catra knew this wouldn’t be the last time she would bring fire to those who have wronged her. But, now, as the avatar, she could do much worse. She was going to show Adora just who she decided to betray, who she decided to leave. Sure, Catra had banished her but it was  _ Adora _ who chose to defy her. Catra had no choice, if she kept Adora around, she would be seen as weak. She would not allow that.    
  
She was tired of being Adora’s  _ sidekick _ . It was always Adora growing up. Shadow Weaver liked her more, even her own  _ father _ had said he wished Adora was his own. As Catra walked away from the burning room, her thoughts were running through her head. It wasn’t until she made it back to her room that the tears began. She tore everything apart, her bed was in ruins. Everything they had made together, planned together, was in a heap on the floor. Catra stayed like that for a few days, hiding from the world, claiming she had a cold. Scorpia came and visited her, but was never allowed inside. Catra knew this feeling would go away, but she wished it would happen faster.

When Catra finally stood in front of a mirror again, she imagined Adora staring back at her. “You broke my heart, so now? I’ll break you.” With one punch, she shattered the mirror. Adora was no longer in her head, but unfortunately for Catra, she was always going to be in her heart. 

She didn’t know this of course, until the two met face to face during the Battle of Omashu. 


	4. all the tables are turning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii!!! my longest chapter yet wow. look at me go.
> 
> thank you so much to aya (slothjoint on ao3, @FlRELORDCATRA on twitter) for helping me out with this chapter!!! You should go check out her writing, she posts some very good glitra and is doing a story about Mara!!!
> 
> comments and kudos are always welcome, and as always i’m mtvluce on tumblr and @kickmeadora on twitter!!
> 
> happy reading!!!

“Are we done yet?”

“Mermista, we just started the meeting, can you not whine for at least-”

“HEY! Don’t touch my figurines.”   
  
Adora sat and watched as the people around her fought with each other. They were supposed to be making a plan of attack to take back Omashu, but as soon as the meeting started, everyone was in disagreement. Lady Mermista from the Northern Water Tribe was worried about the lack of water in and around Omashu, most of her troops were waterbenders just like herself and she wanted to make sure her army had an advantage. Of course, this upset Lady Frosta of the Southern Water Tribe, as she is also in the same boat as Lady Mermista but “didn’t have to complain about it.” They were now at each other's throats. Lady Perfuma attempted to diffuse the situation, but was called a fake waterbender by Lady Frosta, and she ended up crying. Bow and Glimmer were arguing with each other, as Glimmer thought they should just drop in from the sky, but Bow kept trying to explain that the Fire Nation would see them coming. Adora just sat back, watching everything unfold. She could feel her ears getting hot, her jaw clenching as they kept arguing. They had just landed not too long ago, making camp on the edge of the Foggy Swamp. They were using it for cover, and it provided plenty of supplies and shelter to the Rebellion. Every nation was represented in the Rebellion, even Adora successfully recruited Fire Nation soldiers to help with the fight.

“Enough!” Adora slammed down a fist on the table, leaving a scorch mark where her fist landed. Her hands were glowing red, steam seeming to come out of her ears. “If we can’t agree on a battle plan, why are we even here.” Adora shoved her seat back, standing up. “We all have to work together, and you guys haven’t even touched base on our biggest threat; Catra.” Adora was leaning on the table now, her weight in either hand. “If you guys want to bicker about who has the bigger army or the better plan, be my guest and walk out of this tent.” Adora stood up, crossing her hands across her chest. Everyone was looking at her wide-eyed, the room falling silent. No one dared to move. 

“Catra is going to have every advantage, every corner of the city will be hers to use against us.” Adora was pacing the room now. “I already know she is going to single me out, drag me away from the rest of you. She knows me, knows how to push my buttons. She will  _ not _ stop until I am out of her way, dead or alive.” Adora stopped, staring at the wall of the tent now. “I used to think she knew me more than I knew myself.” She said softly, her shoulders falling a bit. She sighed, standing up straight again before turning around. “We are set to attack tomorrow, we cannot be up in the air like this.” Adora found her way back to her seat. “I would prefer if all of us came back alive, and triumphant. So  _ please _ stop the arguing.” 

Adora put her head in her hands. The group around the table all looked at eachother, sharing silent promises with their eyes. “I’m sorry, Frosta.I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you like that.” Mermista apologized, even thought it sounded almost painful coming from her. Frosta nodded, accepting the apology. “I’m sorry too, and to you also Perfuma.” Perfuma gave her a wild smile, throwing her arms over the younger girl to bring her in for a tight embrace. Frosta made a face, pushing Perfuma off. “Don’t get used to me saying sorry.”   
  
Adora just laughed a little to herself, her focus moving to Bow. “You’ve been to Omashu before, correct?” Bow nodded, “My dads and I helped rebuild one of the ancient statues, before we were called to the Eastern Air Temple. I know some areas, but not all.” 

“Some are better than none. What places do you know?”

“The western side of the city, there isn’t a lot of housing there, it’s more of a waste really. People go there to dump stuff they don’t want. That is where we found a lot of old stone to help us build. Since it's pretty much inhabitable, I don’t think the fire nation would want anything to do with that side of the city.”

“Perfect. Thank you Bow.” Bow smiled at Adora. “That can be homebase. The only tricky part is getting into that side of the city. The gate to the city is on the southern side of the mountain, but I’ve heard rumors about the fire nation building more bridges across the gorge. If that is so, we can send scouts tonight and see if any of the bridges are near the dump and we go from there.”   
  
“There’s also the sewers!” Perfuma spoke up, her hand going in the air. All eyes turned to her, and she slowly brought her hand back down. “Um, there are hundreds of miles of sewer tunnels underneath Omashu. I know them well. Entrapta and I used to run around them when we were younger, well, mostly Entrapta. She was doing some experiments and I just would tag along. I can show a squadron the way in, the sewers can get us anywhere in the city.”   
  
“That is perfect Perfuma! Thank you. I am planning for every squad to have a bender from each nation. We will be battling mostly firebenders, but I am guessing Catra has also done her own recruiting. We have to be prepared to face every type of bender.” Adora took a deep breath. “I know some people won’t make it out of this, but I hope each and every one at this table does.” Adora looked around at the party in front of her, a soft expression on her face. “I believe in us, we just have to believe in each other. We can do this.”

“We have your back Adora, please don’t ever forget that.” Bow reached out and took Adora’s hand. “You’re never alone.” 

Adora squeezed his hand, but quickly pulled it away when they heard an explosion outside the tent, everyone jumping. Adora’s eyes went wide. “No.” She got up quickly, knocking over the plan on the table in process. She ran outside of the tent, the air filled with smoke. The rest of the group followed her, coughing as the ash filled their lungs. “No no no, how did they know where we are? Everyone, head to the canyon. Get ready for a fight.” 

“Adora, should we really-“ Bow started, looking around at the party. 

“I said go!” Adora was frantic now, her voice cracking. 

Adora looked around as most of the smoke and dust settled, their camp of tents were now on the ground, covered in flames. Catra had attacked first, she knew they were here. Someone had tipped them off. Adora was frozen as the group disbanded, weapons being drawn as they ran towards the canyon. The canyon was where all four armies had been staying, it was safetest, the cliffs too high for invaders to get in without perishing. It was the perfect place, or Adora thought it was.

“You should really do a better job at watching who you let into your patrol, princess.” Adora whipped around, the voice coming from one of the soldiers that was in front of the tent. Two guards were stationed outside of the tent when the meeting started, now only one remained. “What are you talking about?” Adora could feel the heat travel out of her body, down her arm and to her hand. 

The guard took off their helmet, revealing someone Adora did not recognize. They were wearing a Fire Nation uniform, so surely she would recognize them since she did her own recruiting. “You’re not one of my soldiers, who are you?” The heat was now in her fingertips, flames beginning to erupt from the skin on her hands. The person just smiled, letting out a low laugh. “I am nothing but a mirage darling, you should be scared though. Firelord Catra isn’t expecting a loss today.” Another explosion happened behind Adora, knocking her to the ground. She looked up from where she had fallen to her hands and knees, the guard she was talking to now gone. Adora shook her head, standing up slowly as she brushed the rubble off her clothes. She quickly became composed, the smoke surrounding her becoming a bit disorentining. She began to run to her right, where the armies had been stationed for the morning. Another explosion happened to her left, knocking her again to her knees. She let out a yelp, the pain of a rock hitting her knee traveling up her leg. 

“Adora!” Frosta ran to her side, hearing her yell through the smoke and helping her up. “Adora it’s bad, it’s so bad. No one was prepared! They told me to come back to find you” Adora looked down at the girl, her cheeks stained with black tears from the ash. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay, let’s go.” Adora grabbed the younger girl’s hand, running her through the smoke. Another explosion happened about twenty feet behind the girls, knocking them forward. Adora clutched Frosta to her chest as they rolled, protecting her from hitting the ground.

“Where are these coming from?” Adora yelled. Frosta just let out a sob. Adora sometimes forgot how young she was, Frosta had just turned eleven, and had just had to take over her tribe. Adora held Frosta to her, getting up off the ground and sprinting again through the smoke. Tents around them had collapsed, flames engulfing them. Adora hadn’t seen a single person until Frosta had come out of the smoke. She wasn’t even sure she was running the correct way.

All of a sudden, the smoke cleared. Adora had found the canyon. The cliffs were high, the canyon full of people. The sun was beating down relentlessly on the battle below it. Frosta was still clutching on to her, her tears staining Adora’s shirt. The armies were intertwined, the colors of each nation clashing together. All types of bending could be seen across the canyon, and Adora would be mesmerized if it wasn’t for the fact she was in  _ a lot  _ of danger. 

Adora looked around, her eyes scanning for familiar faces. She finally caught sight of Perfuma, relief running through her. She was up on one of the cliffs, getting an aerial on the battle happening below. She was sending boulders down onto the battle, carefully picking out Fire Nation troops. Perfuma made eye contact with Adora, only breaking it to look down at the girl in her arms. “Okay, Frosta, you’re gonna have to trust me.” Adora gently put her down, grabbing on to her shoulders. “Perfuma is up on that ledge.” Adora pointed behind her, “I need you to go up there and help her strike from above. Can you do that for me?” Frosta nodded, her face hard. “You’re brave and strong and one of the  _ best _ waterbenderI’ve gotten to know, maybe even the best in the world. Take out some Fire Nation scum.” Adora gave her a smile, “Don’t tell Mermista I said that.” She winked, Frosta’s mouth widening into a grin. Adora looked over Frosta’s shoulder, her eyes widening as a Fire Nation soldier ran at them. She pushed Frosta towards Perfuma, “Go! Don’t let anyone catch you.” Adora called after Frosta before turning her attention to the soldier. He came at her, lazily, and Adora dipped quickly under his strike. He grunted, striking again, flames erupting from his closed fist. Adora stood still, moving to collect the flames in front of her, she circled them around her body quickly and redirected his hit back at him. It hit him in the chest, knocking him to the ground. 

Adora kept her stance, but he didn’t get up. She breathed out, looking around for her next opponent. She was still on the edge of the battlefield, so many of the soldiers didn’t pay attention to her. She used this to scan the fight, focusing on the Fire Nation army. Many of the soldiers headed straight in, wanting more action. Adora could tell a lot of the opposing army was young, their bending not the best and their fighting skills lacking. This could be an easy win. 

“Adora! On your right!” Glimmer yelled from somewhere near Adora, she didn’t have time to turn and see where as a fist collided with her side. Adora fell to the ground, rolling a few feet. She sat up, clutching where she had been hit. “Nice to see you Adora. Still as dumb as ever.” The figure squatted next to her, flicking her on the nose. “Still as  _ weak _ as ever.” She stood up, kicking Adora in the same side she had just punched and making her turn over so she was on her back. Adora knew that smooth voice, and it almost made her roll her eyes.

“ _ Lonnie”  _ Adora said through clenched teeth, sitting up quickly. The dirt that had collected in her mouth turned to mud, it tasted metallic. She spit it out, red and brown mixing on the ground. She looked up at the girl, almost not recognizing her. Lonnie had become more muscle, she was lanky back in school. Shadow Weaver would pin her and Lonnie against each other throughout training, Adora winning most of the time. Shadow Weaver would always push Adora harder, have her injure Lonnie worse. It was some kind of sick game to her, Adora hated to remember it. Adora’s eyes went wide when she realized what uniform Lonnie was wearing. It was a standard uniform, black with red trim, heavy leather over light cotton. Adora remembered it well, how the weight of the uniform was almost comforting. But, Adora was taken back to the gold on the collar. It only meant one thing;

Fire Nation General.

Adora felt a flame ignite in her chest.  _ Of course. _

“You wanna fight me with some honor or are you just gonna brag back to Catra you kicked me around in the dirt?” Adora got up slowly, her eyes locked on Lonnie as the girl backed away, slightly. Lonnie’s brows furrowed, her brown eyes going black. “Me? Spare you a fair fight? Oh Adora, we aren’t back in boot camp.” The fight roared on around them, the canyon they were in keeping in the noise. “Shadow Weaver isn’t here to tell you how  _ perfect  _ you are.” Lonnie’s right arm moved, her hand closing into a fist as fire erupted. “And Catra isn’t here to save the day, she actually  _ hates _ you, as if you didn’t know that.” Adora dodged the stream of fire coming at her, wincing a little as she moved. She felt her chest become tight at Lonnie’s words. Adora struck back, the flames extending easily, but her hand wavered, the fire coming out weaker than she wanted. Adora cursed at herself, she knew she had gotten rusty but  _ this  _ was embarrassing. 

Lonnie let out a laugh. “What happened to the great Fire Nation General Adora? The prodigy?” The girl struck again, aiming for Adora’s feet. Adora jumped back, sliding back on the loose dirt, losing her balance. She caught herself, her hand now on the ground. She looked up just in time to see Lonnie striking down at her with her left food, flames extending from the heel. Adora shifted her weight quickly, grabbing onto Lonnie’s foot and pulling hard, bringing the girl to the ground. Lonnie hit hard, landing on her back. Dust exploded around her, Adora moved quickly, climbing on top of Lonnie, straddling her just above her waist and holding the girl down with her weight. Adora’s hands were on Lonnie’s forearms, pinning her down. 

“You’re still weak Lonnie, that hasn’t changed. Looks like you miscalculated.” Lonnie just laughed, making Adora’s smile fall. Lonnie felt Adora’s grip on her arms loosen, and she took the opening. Lonnie sat up and pushed Adora off of her, moving to pin Adora to the ground. She put a hand on her chest, Adora grabbed her wrist, trying to move it. Lonnie just pressed down harder. “Poor, poor Adora,” Adora winced, her breath getting shallow, “maybe, just maybe, Catra will spare you. But, then again, where is the fun in that?” Lonnie used Adora’s chest to push herself off Adora, letting the blonde sit up as she squatted in front of her. Adora was gasping for air, trying to get enough oxygen to do  _ something _ when she noticed Lonnie’s eyes were locked on something behind her, a smirk on her face. Adora moved to get up quickly, but suddenly all she saw was stars, and then everything went black.

\--

Adora wasn’t sure how long she had been out. When she woke up, it was dark, and she could taste blood and cloth in her mouth. Her hands were tied behind her back, and she was sitting up against a pole in the middle of a dark room. All she could hear was her own breathing and the sound of her heart in her chest. The only light that came in was from a small window on the door. She blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings. Her neck hurt from her head hanging, and there was a dull ache in her side. She attempted to stretch, but all it brought was pain throughout her body. Adora brought in a sharp breath at the pain, the cloth in her mouth stifling a sob as she let it back out. She tried pulling her hands apart, the metal cutting into her wrists. She let out a huff through her nose, leaning her head back on the pole. She knew she was  _ fucked _ . Adora knew these cells anywhere. She had been taken by the Fire Nation, she was in their jail, and she was going to die or be tortured or have to see  _ Catra _ and she honestly didn’t know what was worse.

The door to her cell opened suddenly, letting in light. Even though the light was dim, Adora squinted as the it hit her face. A guard stood in the doorway, looking down at Adora before stepping into the room towards Adora, taking the cloth out of her mouth. Adora spit at the guards feet. “You nasty little-,” the guard moved to strike Adora on the face, but a voice stopped them.   
  
“Let her be, she looks rough enough.”

Adora felt her blood go cold, the voice rolling over her skin and giving her goosebumps. She knew that voice, used to chase that voice, she  _ missed _ that voice. The guard moved to the side, revealing a familiar figure, the light behind her casting her as a shadow to Adora. 

“Hello, Adora.” Catra stepped into the cell, waving at the guard. The guard gave her a salute, closing the door behind the woman. 

“Catra,” Adora spit out the name as if it has a bad taste in her mouth. “I’m surprised you would take the time out of your busy day coming to see an old friend.” Adora just looked up at her, her eyes adjusting back to the darkness. Catra’s hair was shorter than it was the last time Adora saw her, but her eyes were just as hard. She looked tired, and looked older than what she was. Adora laughed a little, “you look like shit.”

Catra made a face, “You’re the one to talk.” Adora just looked up at her, cocking an eyebrow. “That’s the best you got? That’s your comeback. Gosh Catra, these past years have made you soft.” Catra’s face shifted, Adora knew she had hit a nerve. “I’m not here to play games with you, Adora. Or to have small talk.” Catra walked towards Adora, bending down to the level the girl was at. “I want information, and I’m gonna get it out of you.” 

“Oh yeah? What information could you  _ possibly _ need from me.” 

“You know what I want, Adora. You always have.”

Adora stayed silent, her mind racing. Her thoughts took her back to when they were younger, when Catra would spill all her plans for the Fire Nation onto her. Adora used to think it was endearing, how passionate she was about her plans. But then, the plans changed.  _ Catra _ changed.

“You wanted to change the world, not rule it. So no, I haven’t always known.” Adora averted her eyes from Catra’s, suddenly finding the walls of her cell more interesting. Catra just sighed, standing up. “I need information on Lady Glimmer’s mother. I need to know where she is and what she is planning. I have intel stating that she has information regarding a peculiar event that might be happening soon , one that could be useful to me.” Adora’s eye went back to Catra, she was puzzled. “Uh, what on earth are you talking about?” Catra cocked her head, “Oh? You don’t know? She didn’t tell you? Interesting.” Catra leaned up against the door now, crossing her arms over her chest. “It’s the year of the dragon, Adora. The first in a thousand years, a new dragon will be born from the volcano on Crescent Island. Any firebender that can tame a dragon gets unmeasurable bending abilities. I plan to do so.”

Adora just looked up at her, studying the girl. “You know that’s a myth, right? A story they would just tell us in school?” Adora scanned Catra’s face and noticed a change. Her mouth started to move before her brain could comprehend what she was saying.

“When did you get that scar? On your eyebrow?” 

Catra’s hand flew up to her face, feeling the familiar spot where hair had quit growing. She furrowed her eyebrows, her eyes leaving Adora. “I- it's none of your business.” Catra let out quickly, her finger tracing the scar now. 

“It looks pretty bad.”

“It was pretty bad.”

Adora just hummed in response.

Catra shook her head, uncrossing her hands and pushing herself off the door. “Stop distracting me. I’m going to get what I want from you. You’re going to tell me where Angella is.” Catra had crossed the room again, bending down so her face was in Adora’s. Her hand went to grip Adora’s chin, tilting Adora’s face up at her. Adora’s face was hard, unwavering as Catra stared into her eyes. “And what if I don’t give you what you want? What then? Are you gonna kill me?” Catra’s face softened, just for a second, before going hard again. Adora saw something in Catra’s eyes, a flash of an emotion, she didn’t quite catch it. But it was gone as soon as it came. Catra stood up, now silent as she went to the door, knocking loudly to signal the guard to let her out. She didn’t say anything as the guard opened the door, slamming it behind her.

Adora just watched her go, confused on her sudden demeanor change. Adora had never dreamed of their reunion going like this, Adora tied up in a cell as Catra’s prisoner. She always thought it would be more of an explosion, flames erupting from each of their bodies as they fought away the pain Adora knew they both felt. She knew she wasn’t the only one that hurt, right?

\--

Catra was crying, she was  _ crying _ after going into Adora’s cell. She felt stupid, she felt  _ weak _ . She was alone in her bedchambers now, her sobs bouncing off the walls. She didn’t understand what she felt. She was angry, she was mad, she was confused and sad and there was an emotion she couldn’t put a finger on. One that made her stomach warm and her face hot, and made her itch to go back to the cell. To go back to  _ Adora _ . She didn’t want to be pulled back to her, didn’t want to be lost in those blue eyes. She knew she was strong, she knew she could face her, so why was she crying?

Catra laid in the dark for hours it seemed before sleep came, but she wasn’t met with a warm embrace. Her dreams were cold, they tugged at her clothes and ripped her skin open. Adora was there, she was always there. It started in the war room, Catra banishing Adora, and when Adora left, the scene would turn blue, cold and unforgiving as Catra stood alone. But then the scene would change. They would be young again, reds and oranges filling the landscape as they ran around the palace courtyard, laughing about nothing, talking about everything. They had fallen into the fountain that day, Catra remembers how  _ embarrassed _ Adora was, the pink filling her cheeks as she tried and tried but failed to dry her clothes.  _ Oh man, my mom is going to kill me!  _ Catra had just laughed, her clothes also clinging to her. She didn’t mean to push Adora into the fountain, but she had the perfect opportunity to. Adora watched her laugh, her face going soft. She walked slowly to Catra, a small smile forming on her face. Catra’s laughter faded, her eyes widening as Adora got closer. Catra was frozen, not daring to move as it might ruin the moment. Adora put a hand to Catra’s cheek, closing the gap between them as she pressed their foreheads together. Catra’s eyes closed, letting the warmth that was Adora wash over her. She felt Adora pull away, suddenly chilled at the loss of contact. She opened her eyes, and was met with a questioning look from Adora’s face. Catra cocked her head, and Adora mimicked her. Adora’s thumb ran over Catra’s cheek, and Catra leaned into it, her eyes shutting again.

“ _ Why did you push me away? _ ”

Her eyes shot open, and Catra’s eyes now landed on her dark ceiling. She was breathing heavy, Adora’s question still echoing in her ears. “Because you were going to get in my way.” Catra answered to the silent room. She thought saying that out loud would make it real, would make it hurt less. Catra knew the real reason she had pushed her away, but if she kept it in her head. It would always just be another dream in her head, nothing but a thought moved to the back of her mind. But seeing Adora, seeing how helpless she was in that cell, how her blonde hair had grown and her blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness, Catra knew. It was still there. It had never gone away. She swallowed hard, turning over to her side. 

“Adora is a threat. She will get in your way.” Another voice now echoed in her head, it was her father’s. He never liked Adora, only let her be around for Catra’s sake. 

Catra nodded to the voice, “She will get in my way.” Her eyes closed, and sleep came again for the girl. This time, it was only the cold dark she saw in her dreams. Adora stayed away now, out of her dreams, at least for the rest of this night.


End file.
